F I Know
by KM Rune
Summary: Again we are here with Alphabet prompts. This time I am going to beat Tori and the prize of winning will be everything I could want.


I don't own Victorious. But I had an idea and ran with it.

It sucks I know. You don't need to tell me.

 **F! I know!**

~0~

" _No one talks to me like that."_

" _Obviously someone should._

She challenged me.

Her second day and she challenged me where anyone else would have cowered away.

" _X is the spot I'd like to punch."_

" _Your finger smells weird."_

She stood up to me in a way that no one ever had.

Not even Beck.

For all his understanding he wasn't her.

" _Better watch yourself."_

" _Can't take it?"_

She left me feeling flustered and frustrated.

She was nervous at first then let who she was shine.

" _Don't push me."_

" _Eat your pants."_

She was always doing something that would surprise me.

It drove me crazy that she never gave up.

Looking back now I can see it. I don't want to and if anyone besides her asks I'll deny it even if I was beaten.

But I can see it…

I hate it.

I hate her.

" _You eat your pants! Wait!_

" _Sorry Jade the next letter was—"_

" _F! I know!"_

That time we tricked those girls at Karaoke Dokie. I remember watching her take off the disguise yet what captured me was how amazing she looked. How hot, no captivating she became up there singing to the others. She lit up the small stage energizing everyone with her talent and drive.

I was glad she got back at Ryder.

She took him down with a song on her lips.

Attitude in the sway of her hips.

Ugh

She makes me into a sap!

Our "date"…

When she said I was pretty I felt warm.

It made me uncomfortable and sick.

It makes me want to stick a pair of scissors in my ears.

It was sincere.

I liked it! Uuuggggghh!

I wanted to hear her say something like that to me again and again.

I wanted to take her in my arms during that stupid play and kiss her.

That hug wasn't enough.

What if I had admitted it then.

And now we are here. In the last days of school and Sikowitz has decided to replay Tori's first day here with Alphabetical Improv. I was the one to volunteer this time before Tori could. I chose Andre, Cat, Beck and her. It was so different this time. We batter still, but it was playful and (rolling my eyes) fun.

Cat got father this time, beating Beck before losing herself. After her was Andre. Once more Tori and I have the stage and I am trying to find a way to tell her.

She is standing in front of me with that stupid, happy and ever growing smile as we battle back and forth. My goal isn't to lose. I hate losing. Beating her in this sketch isn't enough. It isn't the prize of all prizes. The prize I want to win is her in my arm and able to call her mine for the rest of time. I won't stop till she is mine. Only mine. Okay maybe I am overly possessive.

"Tori and Jade keep the scene going! A to you Tori!"

"Ants were the ones who made me dance."

Strange, yet I think I have my opening, "Be with me then and let's dance forever."

Confusion fills her eyes dark eyes before she continues saying, "Can't dance to another beat."

I know she thinking I've tripped up. I haven't. I know just how to take this. Extending my hand to her I say, "Dance with me to our own beat then, Tori."

I take a step towards her, my hand still out. She steps back brushing her hair away from her eyes.

The class shifts in their chairs waiting. Tension fills the room. They know something is different now. I'm looking at her in a way I've never allowed myself to before.

Beck coughs. I ignore him.

We've talk about this. He thinks I'm being foolish.

That Tori will never believe that I could want to be with her.

Cat jumps in her chair.

She has to know that I'm making my stand. She found out after I got drunk a week ago.

I'm never drinking around her again.

Still, I never take my eyes off Tori's.

Rex makes some comment then I hear Robbie and Andre shut him up.

My eyes never leave hers.

My hand stays.

Her eyes bounce between my eyes and hand.

I will make sure she knows I mean this.

"Every step counts."

"Forever is what I want."

Before she can move any further away from me I catch her around waist pulling her into my arms. Gently I sway left and right in an impromptu dance that takes her a moment to follow. Once she catches up she allows me to hold her tighter as I begin moving us around the small stage. Letting myself forget the rest of the room hoping as her eyes finally meet mine.

She looks into my eyes and I see the moment that what I am really saying penetrates that head of hers. Her eyes widen, hands grip my shirt to steady herself.

"Gosh."

"Have me, Tori?" I ask.

She better accept. I should have just demanded her be mine.

I could still do that.

She hasn't left my arms. We're still swaying back and forth so maybe I can take that as a good sign.

"I love you too, Jade."

I take her lips with my own.

She is kissing back.

F is forever, I know.


End file.
